


Agh, Drive and the RTE

by testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	Agh, Drive and the RTE

This is a paragraph.

So is this.

Sometimes I hate you, TinyMCE.

Even though your name is cute.

 

“Was it a secret? Do her parents not approve? Is that why she didn’t come to see me here?”

Steve passed a hand over his eyes. “You’re asking me this?”

“I figure if there’s anyone I would have trusted with something like that, it would be you, Steve,” Danny said earnestly.

_He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember us._


End file.
